


Color Me With Your Affection

by synthetic_assthetic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Scratching, Violent Sex, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetic_assthetic/pseuds/synthetic_assthetic
Summary: Dan bugs Phil to beat him up until he finally obliges, much to the approval of both men by the end. Intense, violent sex, sub/dom verse. Proper filthy, sinful smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on Tumblr❣️ http://synthetic-assthetic.tumblr.com/post/154498040306/color-me-with-your-affection

Dan stood in front of the expanse of the bathroom mirror and lightly tugged the collar of his t-shirt off-center. He admired the deep blue, almost black bruises on his collarbones and up his neck, turning his head to be met with a faint blue strip of a bruise pigmenting his cheekbone as well. He passed a thumb over the healing of his split bottom lip feeling oddly.. triumphant. Regal, almost.

_Dan liked it rough. Like, really rough. It had been quite the challenge getting Phil to comply with his desires at first, the older man insisting that “It’s abuse, Dan. Spanking you’s one thing, even choking you, sure; but I’m not gonna damn well punch you in the face.” To which Dan retorted “It’s not abuse if I’m literally asking you to do it, Phil. We’re two consenting adults, we can do what we like.” Phil simply shook his head and urged to walk out of the room, and Dan grabbed at the older man’s wrist before tugging at the front of his shirt, grossly whining “Phil Lester.. hurt me” which incited this back and forth between the two of Phil’s “Dan-.. I-, c'mon knock it off, love. Stop.” and Dan’s “Philly, pleeease… please Phil I need it.”_

Dan lifted up the bottom of his shirt to be met with almost identical deep purple marks that littered his hips on either side, angry red scratches trailing from the dark spots on his right.

_Phil’s resolve only lasted so long. He shook his head frustratedly before rolling his eyes and and slamming Dan against the closed door of their lounge, a hand firmly on the younger man’s neck, but not squeezing. “Daniel,” Phil began, voice low. “There is a difference between me getting passionate and me getting angry. You keep this up and my actions toward you aren’t gonna come from a kind heart, alright?” Dan smirked, and like the cheeky fuck he was.. spat right in Phil’s face._

Dan let his hands draw down to fit into the placement of the bruises, softly at first but no more than a few beats later, applying pressure. It stung, pain biting into his body as he gasped at the memory of Phil’s strong hands holding him down and pressing into him the night before, making him dizzy.

_Phil shot back with a shout, wiping his face with his sleeve and proceeding to take the same hand into a fist onto Dan’s left cheek. Dan fell to the floor in a heap, clutching his face in pain. Phil reached down to lift Dan up by his shirt collar, “Oh, you’re gonna regret that sweetheart.”_

After a moments time of recollection, Dan could hear Phil’s steps gently padding down the stairway. Shortly after in his refection, Dan caught the older man coming up behind him, a shy smirk on his face as he rested his head on Dan’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Morning,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Dan’s temple. Dan smiled softly, guiding one of Phil’s hands up under the bottom hem of his shirt and fitting his fingers against the marks on his hip. Phil tightened his grip, nails biting into the skin and Dan winced, pouting. “Daddy.. I’m a mess.” He whined, his voice high. He felt Phil smile against his neck, hot breath on the bare of his skin. Phil lifted a hand to tangle in Dan’s hair and Dan moaned, almost immediately drunk off the sensation of Phil’s fingertips against his still sensitive scalp. Phil grazed his teeth across the pre-existing damage of the canvas that was Dan’s throat, punctuating his actions by tugging Dan’s head backward. Hard.

“Phi- Ah!” Dan gasped, feeling his legs buckle underneath him, using both his hands to hold himself upright against the bathroom sink. “Hurts..” The boy continued in a tone of voice that had Phil drooling. He knew he loved it. Both of them did.

“Aw, I’m sorry.“ Phil cooed, pulling himself away and smirking as he admired the additional love bite already beginning to form on Dan’s skin, the contrast of a fresh, dark red among the marks of last night. “You don’t like it when I hurt you, baby boy?” Phil questioned gently, his voice low and smooth. Dan bit his lip, causing the scab of the split to reopen and Dan gasped at the small pinch of pain. Phil looked up to meet Dan’s eyes in the mirror, tilting his head amusedly as a small trickle of blood made it’s way down Dan’s lip, his mouth open and unable to hide his hitched breating. “Look at my innocent little baby, pretending he doesn’t like when his daddy hurts him, how precious.” Phil reached a hand up to curve around the front of Dan’s neck, not breaking eye contact. He gently pressed his middle finger and thumb into either side of his throat, the thump of Dan’s carotids heavy on Phil’s fingertips. “You like it.” Phil stated, decisively. “You like it a lot.” Dan took in a large gasp of air before Phil intensified his grip. “You wanna do it _more_.”

Dan let out the most deperate sounding whine, vision going the slightest bit blurry as the bloodflow to his brain was firmly put on hold. “Ph-… I-.. Mmph..” The younger boy squeaked, thoroughly enjoying the drunkeness of being denied a normal breath. 

 _“Oh, pleease daddy”_ Phil sing-songed, mocking Dan’s words. _“fuck me like you hate me, daddy. Hurt me, beat me._ ” Dan’s arms were beginning to shake against the granite countertop, his wrists threatening to give as Dan continued his attempt at keeping himself standing. His breathing devolved into short and shallow pants, just a hair’s breath away from hyperventilating.

Phil relinquished his grip all at once and the sudden influx of blood into Dan’s brain felt like how candy fucking tastes.

“Listen to me carefully,” Phil all but growled the command against Dan’s cheek, rocking his hips into the curve of Dan’s clothed ass, his hard cock catching on the front hem of his own pajama pants. “you’re gonna climb back up those steps as best you can, and you’re gonna leave me a trail of your clothes to follow. I want all these pretty little boo-boos all over your filthy body to be nice and ready for me to play with. Understand?” Dan nodded, hazily, pushing back against Phil, already feeling wrecked. Phil took Dan by the shoulders and gently spun him around to face him, grinding their cocks together, instilling a shaky gasp from the younger. “Do you understand me, baby boy?” Phil repeated, as soft as he could manage speaking directly to Dan’s face, tapping two fingers against his chin. Dan nodded his head again.

Phil tightened his lips and cupped Dan’s cheek in a hand, dragging his thumb soothingly across the expanse of skin. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation before Phil let his hand falter, much to Dan’s disappointment. Phil pulled his hand back sharply before swinging it back to connect with Dan’s face with a sudden crack. Dan let out a noise that was both a moan and cry, and would’ve falled flat over if it weren’t for Phil’s arm extended out to steady him. Before Dan’s heart could even registed a skipped beat, Phil yanked at Dan’s face, pulling it right up against his own, Dan’s cheeks squished in between Phil’s fingers. “Are you stupid or are you disrespecting me on purpose?” He slapped Dan’s face once more with his left hand, maintaining his grip with the right. “I’ve asked you twice now, Daniel. And I won’t get any nicer after the third. Am I making myself clear?”

Dan’s pupils were blown something wild, eyes wide as saucers. His hair, still messy, slept in and tugged about with no remorse, began to curl up at the edges of his fringe as he began to sweat. “I- ..Yes, sir. Y-yes, daddy.“ Dan whispered, voice wavering under the stress of the situation. Phil smiled, relaxing his hold on his lover’s face not before shoving him  toward the doorway, Dan stumbled. "You have thirty seconds.”

Dan hobbled out of the bathroom like a newborn giraffe, gripping his shirt from behind his head and pulling it off as he reached halfway up the staircase, an obvious sense of urgency in his actions as it slipped from his hand onto the floor. Phil smirked and scoffed to himself, eyes following Dan’s movements until he ran down the hall out of sight. Phil returned his attention to the mirror beside him briefly and combed through his hair with a hand before slowly trailing behind Dan. Phil watched from the top of the steps as Dan rushed into Phil’s room, his pajama pants a few steps behind him and his boxers pooled right in the doorway. 

Phil paused as he heard Dan clamber onto his bed, bed springs creaking under his movements. He smirked to himself as he stripped off his own shirt and made his way toward the bedroom, dropping it onto the floor as he passed through the doorframe.

The sight in front of him was truly one for sore eyes. Dan laid face down on Phil’s bed, resting his head on his folded arms in front of him. His back was definitely worse for wear, ladders of belt marks painted the curve of Dan’s ass and long red scratches punctuated his spine on either side. “I made such a mess of you, baby.” Phil purred into the otherwise deafening silence of their flat, admiring the artwork. Dan responded by grinding himself into the mattress, his cock hard and leaking onto Phil’s duvet. Phil walked forward beside the bed to lightly drag a limp hand across the expanse of Dan’s back tracing a particularly deep cut, Dan shivered. “You’re so pretty like this,” Phil continued, punctuating the end of the angry red line with a scratch perpendicular to it, a harsh line right at the bottom of Dan’s spine. “wanna keep you like this forever. You need some color.” Phil grinned as he watched the young man intently, noting his labored breathing, Dan’s left hand visibly shaking underneath him. “On your knees.” Phil ordered. “Stay on the bed.”

Dan pushed himself up and did as he was told, sitting on his heels atop the blue and green bed cover. Phil tangled a hand in Dan’s hair and pressed their lips together intently. Phil licked at Dan’s bottom lip and took it between his teeth, the faint taste of iron present as he tugged the bit of flesh away and met their lips together once more. Dan groaned greedily at Phil’s actions, licking into Phil’s mouth and wrapping his hands around his middle. 

Phil pulled away to peck kisses against Dan’s cheek, then his neck, and took Dan’s hands in his own to kiss at his knuckles as well. Phil looked right into Dan’s eyes. “You’re okay?” He asked, mood shifting to calm from crass. Dan smiled and nodded. “I am.”

“Perfect.” Phil spat as he pushed Dan back onto the bed with force, moving to straddle the younger boy and grasp as both his wrists with his left hand, pinning them above Dan’s head. Phil trailed his right hand down Dan’s body, taking the boy’s cock tightly in his hand, stroking slowly. Dan managed a soft ‘ah, a-a mmh..” at Phil’s actions, trying and failing to buck his hips upward into Phil’s hand under the weight of him.

“You’re just a filthy little slut, aren’t you Dan?” Phil articulates objectively, continuing to stroke Dan’s cock paying particular attention to the space underneath the head and Dan groans. “What d’you want me to do, sweetheart? I can’t do anymore, surely. Last night had to have been enough. I made you cum twice, you passed out as soon as I was done with you.” Phil bragged.

“Mmh- Need you more.” Dan breathed, his wrists aching underneath the weight of Phil’s grip. He attempted wriggling himself free. “Always need you more.” Phil quirked an eyebrow and brought both his hands back to himself, leaving Dan with just the weight of him on his upper thighs. “Is that right?” Phil teased. “Naughty boy.” He added, a small laugh escaping him. “What am I supposed to do with a baby boy who’s so naughty, Daniel?” Phil asked, continuing to keep his hands in his own lap. “Punish him?”

Dan moved to push himself up on his right hand, attempting to pull Phil back onto him with his left, and Phil connected a hand with the front of Dan’s face roughly pushing him back onto the bed. ”Don’t touch me.” Phil snapped, and Dan practically started crying, desperate for Phil to do anything to him. He kicked his feet against the duvet at another attempt to get Phil moving. The older man tapped at Dan’s side as he shifted off his legs. “Up,” he ordered. “against the headboard, on your back, pull your knees up.” 

Dan drunkenly shifted into the position he was given, laying on his back at the head of the bed with his knees at his chest. Phil smacked the underside of Dan’s thigh with a sharp thwack, Dan crying out at the sharp pain. Phil moved to hold Dan’s thighs up himself, ducking his head downward and licking a flat tongue across the younger man’s hole. He felt Dan try and tangle a hand in his hair and stopped. “What did I say?” Phil growled, looking up at the blush on Dan’s face. “Don’t touch me.” Dan whined and moved to cover his mouth with both hands, nodding submissively. “Touch me again and I’m leaving you like this.” Phil threatened, his attention reverting back to leaving Dan a moaning mess beneath him. Phil licks another stripe up Dan’s ass, all the way up to the tip of his cock, taking it in his mouth briefly to gently suck. “Mhn- ah, Phi-! D-Daddy, please.” Dan cries, his entire body trembling.

Phil smirked to himself, escalating his movements and pressing his tongue deeper into Dan, a finger following suit. Dan’s mouth fell open, resting his fingers against his own tongue, biting down as Phil added another finger, then another, stretching him out. “H-Huwwy-” Dan mewled pathetically around the obstruction of his hands. “pleasepleasepleasepleas- a-AH”

Phil let up, pulling his fingers out of Dan and pushing his own pajama pants off and out of the way. He licked a stripe against his own hand and gave himself a few rough strokes before positioning himself at Dan’s prepped hole. “You don’t ever shut up, do you?” Phil mocked, rubbing the head of his cock against Dan but decidedly not pushing in. Dan was almost certain he’d explode if Phil didn’t start fucking him at that very moment, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “Gonna die,” Dan exaggerated, his tone taking on that of a toddler’s tantrum. “gonna die, need you, fuck meeeee- fUCK.” 

“Shi-it,” Phil groaned as he pressed himself entirely into Dan in one thrust. Phil placed a hand at Dan’s throat, starting a slow grind, just rocking into Dan as slowly as he can bear. He pressed too hard at the darkest hickey on Dan’s neck with his thumb, reveling in Dan’s wincing in pain.

"Dirty slut,” Phil bit out. “Having me fuck you until you’re aching, making me hurt you. You do it because you can’t stand to be without me, don’t you?” Dan whined deep in his chest, wanting both to pull away from the pinch of pain on his neck and needing more. “Need me on you at all times, you know you can’t, you settle for the bruises,” Phil punctuated the last word by loosening his grip on Dan’s throat, “the cuts, scratches,” he dragged his nails downward against his chest, bright red lines greeting him immediately. “You wanna make sure that everytime you get naked, you know who owns every inch of you, mm? Disgusting.” Phil spat, and the sound Dan made in response had Phil’s head spinning.

Phil quickened his pace, his hands either side of Dan’s head as he violently thrusted into him, the headboard bagging ruthlessly against the wall. The neighbor’s would surely complain. 

Dan’s mouth fell open, coupled with an “Oh- ho- my- g- gOD- Da- ddy- fuck- me-ee-eee”, each syllable punctuating Phil’s thrusts. Phil smirked and shifted his weight onto one hand, not letting up his pace, taking the other hand back and smacking Dan across the face, and then again not two seconds in between.

Dan had trouble keeping his eyes open at this point, thoroughly intoxicated at all the sensations he was being given. Was he drooling on himself? The static of both men’s panting breaths and Dan’s string of whines was broken as Phil, without warning slowed to pull himself out of Dan almost entirely before slamming back into him and Dan practically screamed. “Oh, mY GOD AUGH FUCK.”

Phil reestablished his pace, moving faster and holding Dan’s hips so tightly that the younger can already feel bruises forming on top of bruises. Phil reached a hand in between Dan’s legs, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts until he’s fucking into Dan at a speed and intensity they can both hardly stand. 

They’re both sweating, the slide of their bodies fluid and slick. Phil let go of Dan’s cock and braced his forearms either side above Dan's shoulders, hands laced at the top of his head as he desperately ground into him at alternating tempos between ruthlessly thrusting into him and slow meticulous fucking, hitting Dan’s prostate dead on. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s back, nails digging into Phil’s spine. With his cock trapped between their torsos, the head of it just barely catching on Phil’s stomach, Dan’s not sure how much longer he can last until he either came, or actually imploded from all the stimuli. A string of  _“ohmygodphilfeelssogoodyourhugecockinmyassgonnamakemecumfuckingmesohardharderharderharder”_ fell from his mouth.

“F- fucking filthy brat.” Phil spat in the crook of Dan’s neck, his breathing labored. He felt himself losing coordination, fucking Dan more sloppily. “Come on then, come on _comeon_ , cum for me. Your cock’s aching for it, isn’t it? Think you can come like this? Hm? Me fucking you like this, not a hand on your dick, how bout a hand on your throat, mmh?” Phil steadies himself on one arm, moving to choke Dan almost too roughly while continuing to fuck him. “You’re such a kinky fuck, Howell. I can’t believe you.” Dan’s eyes roll back into his head as the compiled sensation of Phil’s cock against his prostate and the lack of bloodflow into his brain dissipated into a white heat. 

Dan all but screamed, his body jerking beneath Phil as his orgasm took hold of him like a fucking tsunami, coming all over his stomach. Phil felt Dan tighten around his cock and bit out a stern “fuck, gOD” as he moved his hand from Dan’s throat to his shoulder, squeezing so tightly that he felt Dan involuntarily twitch as his fingernails broke skin. Phil could hardly stand the sensation of Dan around him, quickening his thrusts to a fast and messy pace before pulling out and adding to the filth of Dan’s torso with a deep groan, jerking himself off erradically as he came all over Dan’s cock. Phil exhaled roughly with a "god damn."

“Oh my god.” Dan whispered beneath Phil, just barely audible. "Holy fuck." He had a hand on his face, visibly shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Phil breathlessly chuckled and leant down to kiss Dan’s temple. "Learned your lesson?" Phil chastised tiredly against Dan’s cheek. "Don't you ever fucking spit in my face again."

Dan chuckled weakly. “Not a chance.”


End file.
